Bailamos?
by TheNeferet
Summary: [One-Shot] A punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad los padres de Umi deciden desposarla para que siga con el legado Sonoda. Para Kotori perder a Umi no es una opción y sea como sea va a salvar a su princesa en apuros.


**Mi primer One-Shot finalizado :D**  
 **La verdad es que decidí escribirlo para despejar mi mente del bloqueo que tengo con mi otro fic y porque cuando vi la imagen de portada la idea vino sola a mi cabeza.**  
 **Espero no decepcionar ^^**

 **Aviso de contenido lemon (si, también es mi primer lemon así que espero que sea bien recibido)**

 **KotoUmi es amor, es vida pero por desgracia ni ellas ni Love Live me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-El próximo sábado haremos una celebración con motivo de tu mayoría de edad Umi.

-Es necesario padre? -preguntó tornando los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que es necesario hija mía.- añadió la madre de ésta.

-Además al fin podremos presentarte a tu futuro esposo.- sentenció el hombre poniéndose frente a ella.

.

* * *

.

-Umi, pasa algo? Te noto distante desde hace unos días.

-Lo... Lo siento…- dijo acercándose y depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su novia.

Hacía ya casi un año que habían empezado su noviazgo. Tanto Umi como Kotori se habían amado durante mucho tiempo pero la vergüenza de una y la inseguridad de la otra impedían que finalmente dieran el paso. Fue gracias a una encerrona de su grupo de amigas quienes consiguieron que aclararan las cosas y compartir lo que sentían haciendo que desde ese día fuesen más inseparables de lo que lo habían sido.

-Que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?.- preguntó la peligris a su chica.

Umi sabía que tenía que hablar con Kotori, era la persona en quien más podía confiar y quien más la apoyaría... Y ahora era la persona que estaba a punto de perder.

Siempre a escondidas de todos. Solo sus amigas, algunas personas especiales y los padres de Kotori sabían de esa relación. Estos últimos las apoyaban a sabiendas que la familia Sonoda no toleraría esa relación e intentaban darles todo el apoyo necesario para que no se rindieran por lo que realmente sentían.

-Pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad…- dejó ir en un suspiro mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en las piernas de la menor a forma de almohada.

-Pero eso es genial no!?- exclamó contenta y acariciando el rostro de Umi con dulzura.

-Este sábado se celebrará un baile en mi honor…-siguió Umi.

-Un baile?- preguntó curiosa manteniendo la sonrisa para que su novia se sintiera cómoda y así contagiarle un poco la felicidad que parecía haber perdido.

-Y conoceré a mi prometido…-sentenció.

La sonrisa de Kotori se esfumó en cuanto escuchó aquella palabra. "prometido?"- se preguntó. Miró a su novia con tristeza, quien ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara. Pudo notar como estaba llorando. Sabía que Umi no quería eso, sabía que seguro había sido idea de la familia Sonoda. 'El maldito legado Sonoda' -se dijo para sí misma furiosa.

-No pienso aceptar algo de esa índole.- consiguió decir la peligris con los ojos empañados y sobresaltando a Umi por la convicción en sus palabras.

-Yo…me he negado, he rogado para que eso no pasara. He intentado convencerlos de que no necesito casarme con un hombre para continuar con la tradición pero…

-Pero aun así no ha funcionado.- finalizó por la peliazul. –No vamos a dejar que nos separen después de todo.- finalizó levantándose y dejando a Umi tumbada en la cama sola.

-Que podemos hacer? Mi familia no va a permitir nunca lo nuestro…- dijo mirando el techo desde donde estaba tumbada aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sin percatarse que ahora Kotori se había posicionado sobre ella acorralándola e incitando a que la mirara.

-Pensaremos en algo pero no te van a separar de mí.- acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo Kotori.- consiguió decir entre lagrimas y una media sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Umi.- finalizó acercando de nuevo su rostro para fundirse en un pasional beso.

.

* * *

.

-Pero no quiero hacer esto, entiéndalo madre.

-Umi, todo esto es por tu bien.- decía ya algo cansada de escuchar las protestas de su hija.

Umi nunca había sido una persona de responder o enfrentarse a los planes de sus padres. Siempre cumplía con su deber y hacía todo lo que le pedían pero por más que quisiera el casarse con una persona a la que no amaba y más aun dejar a la persona que realmente amaba no entraba en sus planes. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, molestando a su madre mientras leía uno de sus libros para conseguir convencerla de que eso estaba mal. Su padre era imposible, pero su madre había pasado por lo mismo que la estaban haciendo pasar a ella, tenía esperanza de que la entendiera.

-Acaso no me creen suficiente como para continuar el legado Sonoda si no es casándome con un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco y no amo?

-Toda mujer necesita un buen hombre a su lado. Aprenderás a amarlo, a quererlo y cuidarlo, aprenderás a convivir con él y no se hable más- dijo la madre con voz queda.

-No lo entiende madre, no puedo amarlo, no puedo quererlo, ni siquiera quiero que se acerque a mi.- seguía intentando debatirle sin que la mujer siquiera levantara su mirada del libro como si nada de lo que dijese la preocupara.

-Aprenderás a hacerlo Umi, solo dale la oportunidad, tu padre está convencido de que será de tu agrado.

-No!- elevó la voz haciendo que esta vez su madre si levantara la mirada y la viera de malas maneras.

-No alces la voz jovencita. Aprenderás a saber estar con él y se terminó la conversación.

-NO Y NO!- volvió a gritar con desesperación y perdiendo el control sobre sus actos. –¡Yo ya amo a otra persona!.- soltó como último recurso mientras se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos.

-Como has dicho?- preguntó retadora la mujer.

-Yo…-Umi se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber dicho esas palabras.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo Umi.- cortó la conversación mirándola fríamente pero viendo como su hija seguía estática en el lugar sin dar un paso. –Vete, ahora!- alzó la voz asustando e intimidando a Umi que se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del amplio salón.

.

* * *

.

El fin de semana llegaba y ninguna de las dos chicas sabía cómo poner remedio a la situación. Umi lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles pero su madre no se retractaba y desde la última discusión no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Por su parte Kotori no había podido hacer nada, involucrarse era dar a conocer la relación que tenían y aunque sabía que quizás ese sería el único remedio, tenía miedo de cómo podría actuar Umi. Dar a conocer esa relación podía ser positivo o todo lo contrario, ganándose un rechazo público de Umi que no podría soportar.

-Kotori… me tienes preocupada, que es lo que pasa?-preguntó alguien interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-Mamá!- exclamó al ver a la mujer entrar por la puerta de su dormitorio y se abalanzó sobre ella. Necesitaba llorar y su madre era la única que podría entenderla.

-Que pasa? Porque lloras?- preguntó preocupada abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

-Es Umi… ella… ella… se va a casar…- consiguió decir entre sollozos.

-Qué? Pero eso no es posible.- dijo la mujer incrédula. Había seguido esa relación desde el principio y sabía lo mucho que estaban enamoradas las dos por lo que no entendía nada.

-Hoy… hoy es su cumpleaños- habló más calmada intentando explicar a su madre la situación. –Al cumplir la mayoría de edad sus padres quieren que se haga cargo del negocio familiar pero siendo mujer creen que no es suficiente sin tener a un hombre a su lado…

-Pero eso es horrible. Acaso esos padres no escuchan lo que siente realmente su hija?.- dijo frustrada y mirando a su hija con tristeza.

-Esta noche han organizado un baile en su casa donde darán a conocer al futuro esposo de Umi…- consiguió finalizar su explicación volviendo a llorar.

-Y que haces que no vas a esa fiesta?

-No puedo ir y sacar a Umi de allí. En cuanto sus padres me vean acercarme a ella me echarán… ya no se qué hacer mamá, no puedo perderla, la amo demasiado.- empezaba a resignarse por lo que pasaría pero seguía sin querer aceptarlo.

-Y ella te ama a ti y es por eso por lo que vas a ir a esa fiesta.- habló convencida la mujer.

-Pero…

Justo cuando iba a seguir replicando a su madre que no tenía sentido ir a esa fiesta el teléfono de la mujer empezó a sonar haciendo que saliera a atenderlo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que de nueva cuenta la mujer volvió a entrar a la habitación y mirar a su hija con una sonrisa que la menor no consiguió entender.

-Tengo un plan, escucha.

.

* * *

.

Buenas noches señor y señora Sonoda.- habló un elegante chico de cabello corto y negro, con unos ojos que estaban en la cuerda floja entre el azul y el gris, era considerablemente alto y apuesto.

-Oh bienvenido señorito Kashiwagi.- habló el padre de Umi ofreciéndole la mano a forma de saludo.

-Oh, llámenme Suguru por favor- dijo estrechando la mano del hombre para dirigir su vista después a la mujer a su lado. –Ahora entiendo porque la gente habla tanto de la belleza de la familia Sonoda.- alabó depositando un beso en la palma de la mano de la mujer.

-No es para tanto.- rió algo avergonzada por el cumplido. –Es un placer tenerle aquí Suguru.

-De seguro nuestra hija le parecerá una belleza también.- volvió a hablar el hombre. –Estará deseando conocerlo, se lo aseguro.

-Estoy deseando conocerla también.- dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer que la mirara. –Pero no sabía que sería un baile de máscaras.

-Oh, sobre eso… mea culpa.- habló la mujer. –Se que a Umi siempre le han gustado las mascaradas, es una chica vergonzosa y eso la hace sentir más segura. En el último momento creí que sería conveniente es por eso por lo que tenemos personal repartiendo algunas máscaras.

-Siento que sea tan inesperado, mi esposa a veces no controla sus impulsos por cambiar las cosas a su manera.- habló el hombre quitándole importancia al asunto.

Tan pronto como el chico fue a contestar algo la música que podía escucharse en el lugar se silenció. Era sin duda el momento de dar a conocer a la anfitriona de la fiesta y tal y como sus padres habían planeado esto debía hacerse a lo grande.

La puerta principal del gran salón se abrió de par en par dejando ver así a una joven de cabello azul enfundada en un largo vestido plateado que iba degradando en azul oscuro hasta llegar al suelo. Un montón de piedras preciosas adornaban aquel traje digno de princesa.

'Suerte de esta máscara' pensó entrando al gran salón mientras todos los presentes la miraban. Ese sin duda iba a ser un día inolvidable en su memoria. Odiaba tener que estar ahí, odiaba tener que vestir esas ropas y odiaba tener que conocer al chico que estaba al lado de sus padres y de seguro sería su prometido. Caminó con paso firme dirigiéndose hacia ellos y dando las gracias de nuevo a que su madre hubiese decidido en el último momento que fuese un baile de máscaras. Así nadie podría ver su cara de odio y asco hacia la situación.

-Bienvenida mi pequeña.- habló el padre de esta acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañara.

-Padre…

-Te ves hermosa hija mía.- habló la mujer una vez que llegaron a su altura.

-Ojalá no tuviera que verme así.- recriminó con tristeza y enfado en su voz cosa que solo su madre pudo darse cuenta.

-Te presento a Suguru hija, pertenece a una de las familias más sofisticadas de Japón y está aquí solo por ti.

-Encantado de conocerla bella dama.- habló el chico tomando la mano de Umi y besándola.

-Supongo que igualmente.- contestó con desgana.

-Umi, compórtate. Es un gran chico y te aseguro que os llevaréis bien. Ahora deberíais iniciar el baile o nuestros invitados empezaran a irse.- dijo el hombre mostrando una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

-Como si eso importara… -finalizó la joven mirando al chico que le extendía la mano para salir al centro del salón e iniciar el baile.

-Umi.- llamó su madre tomándola por la muñeca. –Lo siento…

-Que importa ya.- consiguió decir soltándose del agarre de su madre. –Seguiré con esta farsa y me convertiré en la esposa infeliz que quieren que me convierta.- soltó mordazmente para seguidamente aceptar la mano del chico y disponerse a bailar con él.

El baile al fin concluyo y Umi no dijo nada durante todo este. El chico al parecer tampoco mostraba interés en hablarle aunque eso estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Creo que saldré a tomar el aire.- dijo la peliazul soltando el agarre del chico y dirigiéndose a una de las puertas que daban al patio.

Por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar. Se sentía completamente incomoda teniendo todas las miradas sobre ella, miradas de las que apenas conocía unas cuantas. Esa no era una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella era una fiesta para que su familia pudiese alardear de todo lo que tenían y entre esas pertenencias una era ella.

Salió y se sentó al borde de una de las fuentes que ocupaba aquel gran jardín. Para su suerte apenas había personas rondando aquel lugar solo un par de parejas bastante acarameladas que buscaban un poco mas de intimidad de la fiesta.

-Te ves mucho más hermosa sin esa mascara.- habló el chico acercándose a ella.

-Que haces aquí? Dije que quería salir a tomar algo de aire.- recriminó Umi.

-Y no lo estas tomando? Salí a hacerte compañía, no puedo dejar a una dama tan hermosa sola.

-Y tu compañía es mejor que estar sola?- replicó.

-Sabes, cualquier chica en toda esta fiesta estaría deseando pasar un rato a solas conmigo, no deberías desperdiciarlo al fin y al cabo en un rato estaremos oficialmente prometidos.- habló con arrogancia sentándose a un lado de Umi y mostrándole una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

-Yo no soy cualquier chica y tus trucos de perro galán no van a funcionar conmigo. No pienso casarme contigo, no sé como lo haré pero no voy a aceptar esta farsa.

-*rió* Me gustas- dijo agarrando una de las manos de Umi.

-Tu a mí no.- cortó la chica separando su mano y levantándose bruscamente para irse.

No había pasado más de 30 minutos hablando con ese individuo pero si ya de por si odiaba tener que prometerse con un chico odiaba aun mas tener que prometerse con un chico tan arrogante como él. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse solo sabía que se odiaba en ese momento por ser tan sumisa respecto a las obligaciones familiares. Pero ellos se lo habían dado todo, la habían criado como a una igual. La habían educado en el respeto, la educación, la responsabilidad y el saber estar. 'Pero eso les da el derecho a decidir sobre mi futuro?' pensó. Miró a su alrededor, todas esas parejas felices y se maldijo por pensar que quizás ella nunca tendría algo como eso.

-Umi, que haces aquí? Deberías estar bailando con Suguru.- habló el padre de la chica que se percató de ella en una de las esquinas del salón.

-Estoy algo cansada padre.- habló calmada intentando persuadir a su padre para que la dejara tranquila.

-No seas tan tímida hija. Es un buen hombre y estoy seguro de que sabrás hacer tu papel de buena esposa con él. Ahora ves y baila con él, es importante que te acepte.- dijo alargando una mano a Umi para que la cogiera y así acompañarla de nueva cuenta con el chico.

-Oh, has vuelto mi querida.- habló el chico tomando la mano de Umi ofrecida por su padre.

-Lo siento Suguru, Umi es una mujer algo vergonzosa e imprudente a veces aunque estoy seguro de que sabrás lidiar con ella.- se disculpó ante el chico. –Cuida de nuestro invitado Umi.- le habló a la chica con cara de pocos amigos y marchándose para dejar a los dos solos.

-Ya pensé que no volvería a ver esa cara tan hermosa en toda la noche.

-No puedes verme la cara.- contestó de mala gana y señalándose la máscara que volvía a llevar puesta.

-Touché.

-Me permite este baile bella dama?.- dijo una voz al costado de la pareja haciendo que se giraran y vieran que efectivamente esas palabras estaban dirigidas a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

.

* * *

.

-De verdad crees que esto va a funcionar mamá?.- preguntaba Kotori mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-No estoy segura pero es la última opción que te queda. Además un pajarito me contó que iba a ser un baile de máscaras por lo que no habrá problemas.

-Co...Como sabes tú eso? La madre de Umi justo lo decidió en el último momento, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

-Recibí la llamada de una mujer preocupada y casualmente me informó sobre la fiesta de Umi. Pero ahora lo principal es que tengas claro a lo que vas y que estés segura de lo que vas a hacer hija mía.- hablaba mientras ayudaba a acomodarse la ropa a su hija. –Debes tener confianza en ti misma y confianza en ella, os amáis y tienes que hacerle ver que lo que sentís es más importante que un estúpido compromiso pactado.- finalizó a la vez que Kotori estaba ya lista para salir.

-Gracias mamá, no sabría que hacer sin ti -sonrió.

-Una madre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos aunque a veces no lo parezca. –dijo dando una sonrisa animada a la joven que se veía algo asustada. –Saca el genio que llevas dentro y salva a tu princesa.- finalizó abriendo la puerta de casa.

Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir por la puerta y aunque esas ropas le quedaban a la perfección nunca imaginó ponerse algo como eso. Se despidió de su madre y se echó a andar. Para su suerte vivían a tan solo un par de calles de distancia.

Desde la lejanía pudo ver la fiesta que se mantenía en esa casa. Se acercó aun con algo de temor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero tal y como el temor apareció desapareció al recordar a la persona que mas amaba llorando en sus brazos por verse obligada a algo que no quería.

Consiguió entrar sin llamar apenas la atención, para su suerte nadie controlaba el acceso. Pudo ver que había más gente de la esperada aunque todos estaba segura de que eran amigos de los padres de Umi. Miró a uno y otro lado hasta que por fin encontró a la persona que buscaba hablando con un chico joven.

Se acercó a paso lento sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara y escuchó como el chico intentaba seducir a Umi con cumplidos que no le servían de nada. Un golpe de felicidad golpeó su ego haciéndola sentir más segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me permite este baile bella dama?- dijo finalmente cuando se encontraba a escasa distancia de la pareja.

Sintió como los ojos de los dos se clavaron sobre ella. Umi la reconoció al instante, no importaban sus ropas, sabía que era ella y su rostro de sorpresa y felicidad la delató ganándose una sonrisa de su parte. Por otro lado el chico se quedó estancado, no recordaba haber visto a aquella persona en la fiesta.

-Y quien se supone que eres?- preguntó el chico rápidamente antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

-Soy quien va a bailar con ella.

-Lo siento, pero soy su prometido y no voy a dejar que baile con usted.

-Y yo soy su pareja, la real, y si no te largas y me dejas bailar con ella me encargaré de que no tengas descendencia en tu vida.- lo encaró haciéndole notar que no le temía para nada.

-Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando?

-Con un fanfarrón que se las da de galán y no es capaz de conquistar a la mujer más bella de este lugar. Eres un perdedor que se cree superior por el apellido de su familia, verdad? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, o te largas y me dejas bailar con ella o te largo yo.- atacó dando un paso frente al chico que aunque le sacaba una cabeza de altura se le notaba intimidado.

-Beh, como quieras, a decir verdad ya me estaba aburriendo de estar con ella.- finalizó marchándose con el orgullo herido.

Umi se quedó sorprendida con la situación. Nunca imaginó ver a Kotori en ese plan y a decir verdad cuanto más la miraba mas sentía las ganas de besarla allí mismo. Iba vestida con un traje blanco a rallas que de no ser por algunos detalles pareciese completamente de chico. Le quedaba completamente elegante. Le quedaba suficientemente ajustado como para que Umi se diera cuenta de cómo se marcaban sus atributos cosa que la hizo avergonzarse al instante.

-U, Umi?- preguntó la chica frente a ella viendo que la peliazul no decía nada y solo la miraba.

-Estas hermosa.- consiguió decir sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Se supone que soy yo quien debe decirte eso.- contestó algo avergonzada y extendiéndole la mano.- bailamos?

Accedió en los pocos segundos que le tomó reaccionar a la situación. Miró preocupada en dirección a donde se encontraban sus padres percatándose de que este estaba tan enfrascado en una conversación con otro hombre que no se dio cuenta de nada, sin embargo su madre si pero a pesar de la reacción que esperaba que esta tuviese simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta a seguir hablando junto a su marido.

-Crees que alguien se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó Kotori mientras empezaban a bailar lentamente.

-No lo sé. Por más que vistas de esa manera y te escondas tras una máscara no puedes ocultar tu belleza femenina.

-Mou!

-Pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti.- finalizó posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kotori cual pareja acaramelada.

-Umi, no podemos permitir que te hagan esto… que nos hagan esto.- rectificó. –Yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de no perderte.

-Kotori… yo… yo tampoco quiero esto, quiero estar contigo pero mi familia nunca lo permitiría.

-Umi, he venido aquí para hacerte una última propuesta.- habló separándose un poco del cuerpo de Umi para que esta la viera a la cara.

-A, a que te refieres Kotori?

-Umi, serías capaz de dejarlo todo por mi? De venirte conmigo?

-Claro que si, sabes que eres lo que más quiero pero…

-Creo que no me has entendido.- cortó la explicación de la peliazul. –Te estoy proponiendo huir conmigo, dejar todo esto atrás. Te estoy proponiendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo y seas mi prometida y no la de alguien que no te ama y a quien no amas.

Umi se la quedó mirando sorprendida. No esperaba que Kotori le propusiera algo como eso pero era cierto que era la única alternativa que tenía llegados a ese momento. Sus padres nunca aceptarían lo suyo y jamás la dejarían hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Se que ellos te lo han dado todo Umi. Son tu familia y te han educado de la manera que mejor creían conveniente pero tarde o temprano siempre llega el momento en que los hijos se desentienden de sus padres. Si no es conmigo será con el.- dijo señalando con la mirada al chico con el que la habían prometido sus padres. –Umi, se que debe ser difícil para ti, pero debes pensar en ti y en tu felicidad. Tarde o temprano quizás ellos lo acaben entendiendo. Yo nunca te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres, es tu elección Umi.- finalizó dejando aun mas sorprendida y perdida en sus pensamientos a la peliazul.

-Kotori… yo… -empezó a hablar con temor.

-Quien se supone que eres tú y que haces hablando tan cercanamente con mi hija.- interrumpió de pronto el padre de Umi la conversación.

-Pa, padre. Yo…- no le salían las palabras. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio. Por un lado tenía a la persona que mas amaba y por otro la persona que le había dado la vida pero que nunca entendía como se sentía.

-Se supone que deberías estar bailando con tu prometido. Qué clase de imagen crees que estás dando a todos los invitados de la fiesta si ahora te ven bailando con otra persona en esa actitud?.- replicó algo enfadado de encontrar siempre a su hija negándose al chico con el que debería formar una familia.

-Vamos déjala, es su cumpleaños, está bien que hable y se divierta con otra gente.- habló la madre de Umi agarrando del brazo al hombre e intentando llevárselo de allí pero sin que eso fuese efectivo.

-Es que no te das cuenta de que si no eres capaz de atenderlo como es debido decidirá no casarse contigo?- volvió a replicar haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir su mujer.

-Y tan malo sería eso padre?.- preguntó algo cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-Tan malo? Umi si no te casas con él, el negocio se irá a pique. Tu sola no puedes llevarlo todo. No voy a permitir que una mujer sola tire todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora. Debes casarte con él para que todo prospere y sea él quien se haga cargo de todo esto. Umi, entiéndelo.

Las palabras del hombre dejaron sorprendidas a las tres mujeres allí presentes. Kotori no podía creer la mentalidad tan machista que tenía ese hombre, su mujer no esperaba que pensara de esa manera a pesar de conocerlo durante tantos años y Umi simplemente lo miraba con desprecio. Se sentía infravalorada y dolida porque su padre no la creyera capaz.

-'No te debo nada' pensó. –No!- exclamó furiosa haciendo que muchos de los allí presentes se giraran a ver qué pasaba. –No pienso seguir con esto.

-De que estás hablando Umi?.- protestó el hombre por la reciente contestación de su hija.

-De que no voy a seguir más con esta farsa. No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no amo y si eso conlleva no dirigir nunca el negocio familiar porque crees que una mujer sola no puede con ello está bien.- gritó sin saber de dónde le estaba viniendo el valor para decir esas cosas. –Pero decido vivir mi vida junto a la persona que quiero y sin tener que arrepentirme nunca de haberla dejado atrás .- finalizó agarrando la mano de Kotori dándole a entender a su padre que esa era la persona a la que se refería.

-Quien eres tú?.- preguntó enfurecido a Kotori viendo como su hija acababa de cogerle la mano.

-Ella es mi novia padre y la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.- soltó encarando a su padre y quitándole la máscara a Kotori para que el hombre se percatara de que efectivamente era una chica.

-Eres una deshonra.- escupió mirando a su hija.

-Pero soy feliz así.

-FUERA DE ESTA CASA!- gritó furioso señalando la puerta. –Fuera de esta casa y NO VUELVAS!- volvió a gritar con ira.

No tuvo que repetirlo una tercera vez. La peliazul afianzó su agarre de la mano de Kotori y se echaron a andar a la puerta de salida. Sabía que algo así podría pasar aunque esperaba poder habérselo dicho en privado y sin que todos los presentes en aquella fiesta escucharan la conversación y se dedicaran a cuchichear sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aun así se sentía segura de sí misma y sabía muy en su interior que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Umi!- gritó la voz de una mujer que de pronto se abalanzó y la abrazó. –Enhorabuena, se feliz hija mía, sed felices.- se corrigió mirando a las dos.

-Gra...gracias madre.- contestó Umi rompiendo el abrazo y sintiéndose algo confundida.

* * *

Sus pies no habían dejado de caminar desde que salieron de la fiesta. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al viejo invernadero donde sus amigas las encerraron y por primera vez declararon lo que sentían. Durante mucho tiempo se encargaron de mantenerlo impecable pero con el paso de los meses cada vez lo dejaron mas abandonado hasta el punto de que ya nadie lo frecuentara.

-Entramos?- preguntó curiosa Umi.

No hubo contestación por parte de la peligris que simplemente afianzó el agarre de Umi y la condujo al interior del lugar.

-Vaya, parece que alguien ha seguido viniendo.- dijo asombrada al entrar y oler tan dulce aroma que desprendían las flores.

-Siempre ha sido un lugar especial para mí, no podía dejar que quedara en el olvido.- explicó la peliazul sonrojada y sorprendiendo a su pareja.

-Eso quiere decir…- salió corriendo arrastrando a Umi hacia el fondo del invernadero. –Lo sabia!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Frente a ellas se encontraban una especie de nido hecho por cojines bajo una gran cristalera desde donde se podía ver el cielo nocturno con claridad.

-Este era mi lugar favorito, a veces vengo aquí a relajarme y escribir.- soltó Umi mientras se estiraba en dicho lugar y quedaba mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Sigue siendo precioso.- habló Kotori acurrucándose a su lado.

-Pero no más que tu.- dijo repentinamente Umi con un sonrojo que le llegaba a las orejas y posando su vista sobre la cara de su chica que seguía perdida en el cielo nocturno.

Se encontraban en un estado de éxtasis extraño. Por fin habían conseguido estar juntas sin obstáculos, sin tener que esconderse… pero qué precio habían tenido que pagar por ello…

-Te arrepientes? Digo, tu padre…

-Shhh.- silenció Umi a Kotori poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios haciendo que está sorprendida la viera y sus miradas se cruzaran. –No me arrepiento de nada. Es mi padre quien debe de arrepentirse, yo solo estoy haciendo lo que siempre me han enseñado a hacer, lo correcto.- finalizó acercando su rostro y plantando un dulce beso a su contrincante.

-Tenía miedo… pensé que no lo conseguiría, a decir verdad tenía miedo de que alguien me reconociese y me echara antes de que pudiese llegar a ti.

-Solo yo podría reconocer la mujer que se escondía bajo ese disfraz de príncipe.- dijo riendo sacándole un visible sonrojo a Kotori.

-Mou! Umi!- replicó haciendo un gracioso puchero que izo que la peliazul entrara en un bucle de risas.

-Ouch! A que ha venido eso?.- preguntó deteniendo la risa pero manteniéndose divertida al notar como Kotori acababa de morderle el hombro parcialmente desnudo por el vestido y dejándole marca.

-Te estabas riendo de mí.- contestó con otro puchero que volvió a hacerle gracia a Umi.

-Eres como una niña pequeña… tan adorable.- dijo Umi sabiendo que eso la molestaría aun más.

Después de tanto tiempo saliendo se habían acostumbrado a esa confianza y les encantaba molestarse la una a la otra.

-Ah?- gesticuló sintiéndose ofendida. –Umi…?- dejo ir con un hilo de voz clavando su mirada en la de la peliazul.

Umi se sentía confundida por la mirada tan extraña que le estaba echando su novia después de aquella broma. 'Acaso le habrá molestado'- pensó. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando Kotori se le abalanzó encima juntando sus labios.

En ese momento se entendieron rápidamente, se había acabado el tiempo de hablar, ahora era tiempo de las dos.

El beso que en un principio empezó tierno y dulce se fue tornando picante y pasional. Kotori tomó la iniciativa intensificando mas aquel contacto subiéndose a horcajadas de su pareja. Lentamente ambas lenguas se encontraron batallando por ganar la pelea en la boca de la otra siendo detenidas cuando el aire que les llegaba a los pulmones no era suficiente.

-Kotori…- susurró Umi acercándose al cuello de la peligris que había quedado a su altura y empezando a dejar dulces besos por su piel.

Por inercia la joven echó el cuello atrás sintiendo tan dulces caricias dejando así a la mayor poder explorar en más profundidad la zona.

Lentamente fue quitando aquellas prendas de ropa que le estorbaban dejándola simplemente con la ropa interior. La respiración de la peligris se aceleraba por segundos conforme su chica acariciaba más y más su piel.

-Kotori…-volvió a susurrar justo antes de desprenderla finalmente del sujetador y estimular sus pezones con su mano libre y su boca haciendo que la joven involuntariamente dejara salir un fuerte gemido que incendió más el ambiente.

Después de varios segundos estimulando la zona Kotori dio un suave empujón a los hombros de Umi haciendo que se retirara y callera quedando tendida sobre su espalda. Tan rápido como su espalda llegó a tocar la superficie los labios de Kotori volvían a invadir los suyos.

Se separó de aquel beso y continuó marcando un camino serpenteante de caricias hacia su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos en el camino que aceleraban la respiración de la peliazul.

Se percató de que esta seguía con el vestido intacto y de un rápido gesto se lo sacó por los pies quedando en ropa interior y a su merced.

-Eres hermosa Umi.- dijo parando a ver el cuerpo de su novia para seguidamente acercar su rostro al vientre de la mayor y seguir depositando besos y caricias que la hacían enloquecer.

Fue subiendo delicadamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, desprendiéndola así de la poca ropa que le iba quedando y explorando aquella nueva zona expuesta con su boca.

En un movimiento rápido Umi se separó de Kotori y se posicionó sobre ella. Las tornas habían cambiado y ahora era la joven la que se sentía sometida. Los ojos de ambas desprendían excitación.

Volvieron a besarse. Kotori clavaba sus manos en la espalda de la peliazul haciéndole entender que quería mas, su cuerpo necesitaba más.

La respuesta de la mayor no tardó en llegar bajando su mano mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la zona más baja. Separó sus bocas para seguir dando besos por su cuello y clavícula. Sus manos se perdieron en los muslos de la joven donde habían cogido un buen ritmo de caricias que hacían que los pequeños gemidos de la peligris se incrementaran.

Casi con desesperación Umi consiguió quitarle la única prenda que hasta ahora había cubierto a Kotori. Los besos dejaron su cuello para descender lentamente a la zona que buscaba. Las caderas de la menor pedían sin dudas más rapidez en aquel gesto y correspondiendo a sus deseos la peliazul le separó las piernas quedando su clítoris expuesto como único contrincante de su lengua.

El asalto había empezado y los gemidos incontrolables de Kotori decidían quien ganaba. Esta enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la mayor mientras movía sus caderas incrementando el ritmo.

-U…Umi- dijo con un hilillo de voz suficientemente perceptible para Umi que simplemente se dedicó a sonreír para sus adentros.

Excitada por escuchar los gemidos de su pareja decidió salir de aquella zona subiendo rápidamente y apresando el rosto de Kotori entre sus manos. Podía notar el gesto de frustración que tenía lo cual la hizo sonreír.

La menor sintiéndose insatisfecha agarró a Umi de las manos y de un rápido movimiento volvió a cambiar las tornas siendo ella la que se encontraba sentada sobre el vientre de la mayor.

Acercó su rostro al de la peliazul y plantó un pasional beso sofocado por la aun rápida respiración que tenía. Sus manos se deslizaron hacía las caderas de su amante haciendo que esta empezara a temblar.

Sin pausa pero sin prisa posó su mano sobre las bragas de Umi pudiendo notar como la humedad de esta las atravesaba. Lentamente empezó a moverla de arriba abajo causando que la respiración de la peliazul se agitara y en pequeños gemidos demandara mas.

Ko…Kotori- la llamó perdida en su éxtasis.

La joven al ver que las dos se encontraban mano a mano desprendió a Umi de aquella tela que estaba empezando a molestar y posicionó ambos centros juntos.

Sin esperar por una respuesta de la peliazul empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba abajo haciendo que las dos se proporcionasen placer mutuamente. La velocidad de las embestidas fue aumentando conforme aumentaba el ritmo de los gemidos.

Umi tensó sus caderas intentando acercarlas más a las de su pareja para aumentar el contacto.

-Umi!-gritó la peligris echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ko…Kotori.- consiguió pronunciar la peliazul a sabiendas que estaban al borde de culminar.

La mayor agarró a Kotori por las caderas y apretó posteriormente su trasero contra ella intensificando al máximo el contacto. Unas últimas embestidas…

-Umi!- gritó arqueando su espalda y deteniendo todo movimiento.

-Kotori…-susurró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sabiéndose satisfecha.

Ambas cayeron rendidas y acurrucadas una al lado de la otra contemplando de nueva vuelta el cielo estrellado que se les presentaba.

-Te amo.- se dijeron casi al unísono mirándose a los ojos.

-Es cierto que quieres que sea tu prometida?.- preguntó Umi volviendo su vista al cielo.

-Claro que quiero.- contestó alegre.

-Hm…

-Si no quieres…

-No es eso.- cortó Umi. –Es solo que no podemos casarnos legalmente.- dijo sonriendo viendo la cara de preocupación que había puesto Kotori al no haberle dado una respuesta coherente antes.

-Oh, es verdad.- rió dándose cuenta que no había caído en tal cosa.

-Aun así seré tu prometida hasta que ese día llegue.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Y? Y? les gustó? Siento que lo mio no son los One-Shot... los noto tan cortos que no me quedo a gusto describiendo las escenas D: Aun así agradecería sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen :)**


End file.
